


My Love (Sideship 2 S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: ito na ang moment ng cocoNAT JAM d=(´▽｀)=b
Relationships: Kim Jongdae - Relationship, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 11





	My Love (Sideship 2 S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE AGAIN MGA PAKERS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> dapat talaga kahapon ng madaling araw ko 'to ipopost kaso nakatulog ako at ngayon ko lang din siya natapos hehe v(^.^)v
> 
> so ayan sana masaya ulit kayo ano? pigang-piga na ko sa inyo mga walangya kayo HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ito rin pinakamahabang nagawa ko potek HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> anyway, yung mga kids natin dyan ha MAGDASAL at HUMINGI NG KAPATAWARAN kay NINONG LORD BAGO AT PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ITO!!!!
> 
> ps. di ko ulit 'to na-proofread kaya pasensya na sa mga walang sense, typos, at grammar errors na na-type ko v(￣ｰ￣)v
> 
> pps. i used jongin instead of nathan sa narrations ko rito para mas dama niyo pero sa twt nathan parin gagamitin ko hehe

bahagya namang nagulat si jongdae nung biglang tumunog yung lock ng pinto at bahagyang bumukas. pagkabukas na pagkabukas naman ng pinto ni jongin akma na sanang tatalakan siya ni jongdae kaso nagulat naman ito dahil half naked si jongin at naka-tapis lang sa ibaba ito kaya napatakip naman siya ng mga mata niya

"HOY!!! BAT DI KA SUMASAGOT NG TAWAG AT BAT GANYAN ITSURA MO?!? ALAM MONG DARATING AKO TAS GANYAN ITSURA MO?!?"

bahagya namang tumawa si jongin

"Sorry po, love. Naligo kasi ako ehh. Ang bilis mong nakadating kaya naabutan mo kong ganito. Pumasok ka na wag ka na mag-inarte dyan gusto mo rin makita 'tong abs ko diba love?"

inis namang tinanggal ni jongdae ang mga kamay niya sa kanyang mga mata at galit na tinignan si jongin

"HOY NATHAN! ANG KAPAL MO DYAN HA! AKIN NA YUNG PINAPAKUHA NI CAL AT NANG MAKAALIS NARIN AKO!"

bahagya namang tinulak paalis ni jongdae sa daan si jongin atsaka pumasok sa loob ng unit nito. wala namang nagawa si jongin kundi ang mapatawa at mapailing na lang

pagkasara naman niya ng pinto ay nagulat siya nung biglang madulas si jongdae kaya agad-agad siyang napalapit dito para saluhin kaso pagkasalo niya kay jongdae ay nadaganan siya nito kaya napahiga siya sa lapag

"ANO BA YAN NATHAN! BAKIT ANG DULAS DITO?!?"

napahimas naman sa may likuran si jongdae at napaupo sa ibabaw ni jongin. may bigla naman siyang naramdaman na parang tumutusok at nakaumbok sa may pwetan niya kaya napagalaw siya at inikot-ikot yung pwet niya para maramdaman kung ano yun. nagulat naman siya nung biglang napaungol si jongin

"A---ahh! Love! Don't grind on it!"

ramdam naman ni jongdae ang biglang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya at agad naman siyang napatigil sa ginagawa niya at napatayo. onti-onti narin namang tumayo si jongin isusuot pa lang dapat niya yung tuwalyang natanggal sa bewang niya pero bigla naman siyang nilingon ni jongdae at doon kitang-kita ng innocent eyes ni jongdae ang nakasaludong alagang talong ni jongin sa kanya. onti-onti namang nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongdae at napalunok habang si jongin ay naestatwa sa pangyayari

mabilis namang tumalikod si jongdae at agad-agad na tumili at nagpapadyak ng mga paa

"AHHHHH!!!! YUNG MATA KO!!! YUNG MATA KO!!! NINONG LORD BAKIT NAMAN PO GANUN?!? BAKIT MO PO HINAYAANG MANGYARI YUN?!? NINONG LORD ANG LAKI ESTE ANG BABY KO PA!!! NINONG LORD NAMAN EHH ANG SARAP ESTE ANG VIRGIN EYES KO!!!"

agad-agad namang pinulupot ni jongin yung tuwalya sa bewang niya atsaka nilapitan si jongdae at tinakpan yung bibig na ikinagulat naman ni jongdae kaya napapumiglas siya

"Love, wag ka sumigaw! Baka marinig ka ng kabilang tenant!"

natigil naman si jongdae sa pag galaw dahil may nararamdaman na naman siyang tumutusok sa may pwet niya na matigas at mahaba. di na niya alam iisipin niya kasi shet nadedemonyo siya pero dapat behave siya

"At ano yung sinabi mo kanina, love? Ang laki? Ang sarap? Ng alin, love?"

mapang-akit na mapang-asar na bulong ni jongin sa may tenga ni jongdae at ramdam ni jongdae ang pagtaas ng balahibo niya dito

agad-agad naman niyang inalis ang kamay ni jongin sa bibig niya at mabilis na lumayo sa kapahamakan

"A--akin na yung pinapakuha ni Cal! Kung anu-ano pa sinasabi mo dyan!"

bahagya namang tumawa si jongin

"Pahanap na lang dyan yung envelope na may nakasulat na pangalan niya sa bottom cabinet, love. Magbibihis lang ako."

"Sige na! Tsupi! Magbihis ka na dun!"

natatawa namang pumasok ng kwarto si jongin atsaka nagbihis. maya-maya lang ay natapos na siya at nung binalikan niya si jongdae nakita niya itong naka-umbok ang pwet habang hinahanap yung envelope sa loob nung bottom cabinet. napalunok naman si jongin because the sight he's seeing right now makes him want to eat (-ω-)

"Hoy Nat. Tapos ka na ba?! Di ko mahanap! Sigurado kang andito sa lower cabinet yun?!"

bigla namang natauhan si jongin kaya agad-agad siyang lumapit kay jongdae na ikinabigla naman nung isa. paglingon naman ni jongdae dito ay sobrang lapit ng mukha niya sa mukha ni jongin kaya iniwas niya ulit yung tingin niya

"Ito love ohh."

kinuha naman ni jongin yung envelope na naharangan nung isang libro at inabot kay jongdae

"Ahh... thanks."

pagkatayo naman ni jongdae ay sumunod namang tumayo si jongin sa kanya

"Alis ka na, love?"

ramdam naman ni jongdae ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya

"O---oo. Para mabigay ko na agad 'to kay Kas."

"Hmm... Mamaya na. Lunch muna tayo."

napalunok naman si jongdae atsaka hinarap si jongin

"Wa---wag na. Busog pa ko. Sige. Una na ko."

akma na sanang aalis si jongdae pero bigla siyang hinarangan ni jongin at nginisian

"I won't take no for an answer."

bahagya namang kumunot noo ni jongdae atsaka siya napabuntong hininga

"Okay, fine. Ano ba ipapakain mo sa 'kin?"

maloko naman siyang tinignan ni jongin

"Kung gusto mo ako na lang, love."

mabilis naman siyang nakatanggap ng mga palo kay jongin

"Aray! Joke lang love! May pork steak akong niluto!"

bigla namang tumigil si jongdae sa pagpalo

"Pork steak?"

tumango naman si jongin. mabilis namang naglakad sa may kusina si jongdae at tinignan yung niluto ni jongin

"Hala! Pork steak nga! Sige kakain ako!"

napangiti naman si jongin sa naging reaksyon ni jongdae. alam niya kasing paborito ito nung isa. sabay naman silang kumain habang nagkkwentuhan. di rin naman katagal ay tapos na sila at nagpresenta na si jongdae na siya ang maghuhugad nung mga pinagkainan nila

"San ilalagay 'tong mga baso?"

"Dyan sa top shelf, love."

napatingala naman si jongdae at pilit na tumingkayad para mailagay yung baso sa top shelf

"Kingina bat kasi ang liit ko."

bulong naman ni jongdae sa sarili

nagulat naman siya nung biglang kinuha ni jongin yung baso sa kamay niya at inilagay sa top shelf yung baso. napaharap naman dito si jongdae at bahagya na naman siyang nagulat dahil ang lapit na naman ni jogin sa kanya

agad naman siyang napayuko nung magtama ang mga mata nila

"So---sorry liit ko kasi."

bahagya namang tumawa si jongin

"Oo nga ehh."

agad-agad namang napaangat ng tingin si jongdae at kunot noong tinignan siya

"HOY NAT! PAG GANUN DAPAT ANG SASABIHIN MO---"

natigil naman si jongdae dahil bigla siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni jongin sa labi. naestatwa naman siya sa kinatatayuan niya

itutulak niya sana palayo si jongin kaso bigla nitong hinawakan ang mga kamay niya. hinawakan naman ni jongin gamit ang isang kamay niya ang pisngi ni jongdae at mas lalo siyang pinanggigilan ng halik. ayaw sana ni jongdae pero dahil marupok siya ay napahalik na din siya pabalik

jongdae wrapped his arms around jongin's neck. binuhat naman siya ni jongin at inupo sa counter. their kisses are getting rougher and faster. bumaba naman yung mga halik ni jongin sa leeg ni jongdae and left love marks there kaya napapaungol ng mahina si jongdae. bumalik naman yung mga halik ni jongin sa labi ni jongdae at dito hinawakan at pinisil-pisil niya ang gilid ng wetpu ni jongdae

"God, love. You're really making me want to do it."

jongin whispered huskily after parting his lips from the smaller's lips while catching his breath

"Do what?"

jongdae teasingly asked habang nakatingin sa mga labi ni jongin. saglit munang napatitig si jongin sa mga labi ni jongdae bago niya muli itong halikan. ipinulupot naman ni jongdae ang legs niya sa may bewang ni jongin at bahagyang hinila ito palapit sa kanya

onti-onti namang napunta ang mga kamay ni jongdae sa ibabaw ng shorts ni jongin at marahan itong hinimas. di naman napigilan ni jongin ang mapaungol ng mahina

maya-maya lang ay ipinasok na ni jongdae ang isang kamay niya sa loob ng short ni jongin at marahan na hinawakan up and down ang alagang talong ni jongin

"A--ahh... fuck, Jam. Saglit lang, love."

hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni jongdae at mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pagpump niya sa talong ni jongin kaya wala nang nagawa si jongin kundi ang mapaungol na lang

"A---aaahh... tangina, love. Lalabasan na ko. Wait lang. Shit."

nagulat naman si jongin nung biglang tinigil ni jongdae ang ginagawa niya at biglang bumaba sa counter at walang pakundangan na hinubad ang shorts at brief niya. medyo nagulat pa si jongdae nung biglang sumalubong sa kanya ang talong ni jongin at napalunok pa siya pero agad-agad naman niya itong sinubo na ikinagulat nung isa

"Hoy love! Bakit mo---a---aaaahh! Love easy ka lang! Putangina, Jam! Teka lang!"

di inaasahan ni jongin na sobrang bilis ng pagsubo sa kanya ni jongdae at di niya rin inaasahan na skilled ang kanyang love

"Tangina, love! Lalabasan na talaga ako. Puta."

napahigpit naman hawak ni jongin sa may lamesa and in just moments nag new year na po sa loob ng bibig ni jongdae (‾-ƪ‾)

onti-onti namang nilunok ni jongdae ang katas ng talong ni jongin na di na naman inaasahan ni jongin

"Lo---love bat mo nilunok?!"

tumayo naman si jongdae at pinunasan ang bibig dahil may tumulong katas sa may gilid nito atsaka dinilian at nilunok din

"Hmm kasi sayang?"

di alam ni jongin pero napapamura talaga siya sa utak niya in a hundred different languages sa mga ikinikilos ngayon ni jongdae

mabilis naman niya itong hinawakan sa may ulo at sinunggaban ng halik ang labi niya

"Tangina, Jam. Bakit ganun ka kagaling?! Puta may nauna na ba?!"

jongin asked in between their kiss na bahagya namang ikinakunot ng noo ni jongdae kaya humiwalay ito sa halik niya

"Gago ka ba? Ikaw unang jowa ko tas may nauna? Ulul ka ba?!"

mahina namang tumawa si jongin

"Eh bakit ang galing mo love? Pano mo natutunan 'yon?"

"Duh. Nanood lang ako. Fast learner ako kahit nanuod lang ako."

napangisi naman si jongin dito

"Ayy love bat ka nanood nun ha?"

sumingkit naman ang tingin ni jongdae sa kanya

"Para di mo ko malait. Gusto ko masarapan ka ng husto para mabaliw ka. Odiba nabaliw ka? Pasalamat ka isang Amado Kim jinowa mo. Swerte mong ulul ka."

di naman napigilan ni jongin ang matawa sa mga sinabi ni jongdae. marahan naman niyang hinalikan ito sa labi na may matamis na ngiti

"Kaya mahal na mahal kita ehh ang sweet talaga ng mga tawag mo sa 'kin."

mahina namang napasagitsit si jongdae at marahas na hinalikan si jongin kaya bahagyang napangiti rito si jongin

their kisses are wild and rough kaya pareho nilang pinanggigigilan yung isa't isa. binuhat naman ni jongin si jongdae at dito pinisil-pisil niya ang mga peach ni jongdae. inupo naman niya ulit ito sa counter atsaka tumigil sa paghalik. tinignan naman niya si jongdae na may mapang-akit na tingin

"Ikaw naman ngayon babaliwin ko, love."

napakagat naman si jongdae sa labi niya at bahagyang napahinga. sinimulan naman ni jongin na tanggalin ang belt ni jongdae at hinubad ang pants at boxer brief na suot nito. napaluhod naman siya at bahagyang ibinukaka ang legs ni jongdae atsaka tinignan ang mamula-mulang holey grail nito

he gave it soft kisses which made jongdae twitch and moan softly. sinimulan namang dilaan ni jongin ito kaya napakapit naman si jongdae sa buhok ni jongin

jongin gave it lots of kisses and licks at ipinapasok niya pa ang dila niya sa loob ng holey grail ni jongdae kaya di napipigilan ni jongdae ang mapaungol

dinilaan naman ni jongin ang isa niyang daliri at dahan-dahan na ipinasok ito sa loob ni jongdae

"A---aaahhh! Wait... Paker ka masaket.. A---ahhh! Pero sige tuloy mo lang!"

bahagya namang tumawa si jongin atsaka tumayo at mas lalong ipinasok yung daliri niya sa loob nito. napakagat sa labi at napahinga naman si jongdae nung sinimulan na itong ilabasmasok ni jongin

"A---ahhh... putangina may silbi rin talaga yang bibig, dila at daliri mo 'no coconat?"

ngumisi naman si jongin at walang pakundangan na ipinasok ang isa pa niyang daliri sa loob at mabilis na inilabasmasok ang mga daliri niya sa loob ng holey grail ni jongdae

"Ahhhh!!!! Tangina ka talagang paker ka! Bakit mo---ahhh!!!"

napahawak naman sa mga balikat ni jongin si jongdae dahil sobra-sobra ang ginagawang pagfinger sa kanya nito. bahagya namang pinalo-palo ni jongdae ang balikat nito

"Kingina ka Nathan! A---ahhh!!! Gago ka!!! Pakyu!!! A-aaahhh!!!!"

"Pucha, love. Mga daliri ko palang 'to pano kung yung main na?"

"Putangina ka! Patunayan mong mamamaos ako dyan sa main na ipinagmamalaki mo!"

napangisi naman si jongin at agad-agad niyang tinanggal ang mga daliri niya at ipinusisyon ang alaga niyang talong sa holey grail ni jongdae at walang pakundangan na ipinasok ito kaya napasigaw si jongdae

"AHHHH!!! TANGINA MO BAT MO PINASOK AGAD-AGAD?!?! A---HHH!!! SHET. TANGINA ANG LAKI. POTA KA!!!"

mas lalo namang natuturn-on si jongin sa pagmumura sa kanya ni jongdae at naramdaman naman yun ni jongdae dahil biglang may inilaki pa ang alagang talong ni jongin sa loob niya. nagsimula naman ng gumalaw si jongin at naglabasmasok sa loob ni jongdae

"Fuck. Shet. Tangina ka talaga coconat ang sarap."

talagang puro mura na lang ang nasasabi ni jongdae dahil sobra-sobra yung sarap kahit may onting sakit parin siyang nararamdaman

"Tangina. Ang tight mo naman love."

"Eh gago syempre first time ko 'to! Ulul ka talaga!"

tumawa muna saglit si jongin bago hinalikan si jongdae at onti-onting binilisan ang pagthrust sa loob niya. puro ungol at mura lang naman ang nagagawa ni jongdae dahil di niya talaga mapigilan ang overflowing sarap na nararamdaman niya sa ginagawa sa kanya ni jongin. napahawak naman siya sa may gilid ng counter nung biglang bumilis lalo ang pagthrust sa kanya ni jongin

"Shet, love. I'm coming."

"A--a---ahhhh! Gago ako rin! A-a-a----aaahhh!!!"

napahawak naman ng mahigpit si jongin sa bewang ni jongdae and on the final thrust, he released the potential little coconat jam inside jongdae (.づ◡﹏◡)づ

napasandal naman ulo ni jongin sa balikat ni jongdae at napayakap dito habang hinahabol ang hinga niya. kahit pagod at hingal pa ay hinawakan naman ni jongdae sa pisngi si jongin atsaka ito hinalikan sa labi. jongin gladly kissed him back at wala pang ilang minuto silang naghahalikan ay naramdaman na ni jongdae ang paglaki na naman ng alagang talong ni jongin sa loob niya kaya napatigil siya sa paghalik

"Kakalabas mo palang ang laki na ulit? Sarap na sarap ka ba sa 'kin ha coconat?"

nakangising asar naman ni jongdae

"Tangina kasi love sobrang sarap mo talaga."

bahagya namang tumawa si jongdae atsaka muling hinalikan si jongin. jongin started to slowly thrust in him atsaka siya binuhat paalis sa counter atsaka tumigil sa paghalik at tinignan si jongdae

"Dun na tayo sa kwarto love para naman komportable na tayo sa posisyon natin."

"Ang sabihin mo lang ngawit ka na tumayo."

bahagya namang tumawa si jongin atsaka muling hinalikan si jongdae at naglakad na papasok sa loob ng kwarto

**Author's Note:**

> OH TAPOS NA BAHALA KAYO DYAN HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> again, wag kakalimutan magdasal at humingi ng tawad kay ninong lord ha mga kids ^^


End file.
